Naruto's Song
by Plasmagun234
Summary: Naruto sings his song, and everybody hears it. Horrible at summarys


A/N: Naruto knows Killer Bee and Yougito in this fic for the reason you will find out later. Sorry if I spelt her name wrong :P

All of The Konoha 12 were training. At the same training ground, training Ground 7. Kakashi was training only Sasuke, Sakura was just watching Sasuke, and Naruto was training by himself. It was 2 on one when Tenten was partnered with lee while Neji was going against both of them. Hinata was practicing her Gentle Fist, Choji was eating and training and eating at the same time, somehow, Kiba was practicing the Fang Over Fang Technique with Akamaru, Ino was watching Sasuke also, Shikamaru was practicing his clan's Shadow Possession Jutsu, and Shino was learning a new clan Jutsu, Believe it or not Naruto was actually a good singer. He even got Gaara to play the drums, Killer Bee And Yougito to play guitar in a band he made sometimes. It wasn't a band really, he sang songs from other bands to express his feelings. 'I'm going to ask Sakura out one more time, and if she says no, I'm giving up on her,' he thought to himself. He walks over to Sakura. "Sakura will you go out with me?" he asks. "No Naruto, when are you going to get it through your thick head that I'm going to only date Sasuke!" She yells, hitting him, making him hit a tree. This was common, so everybody else left it. But Naruto was greatly saddened by this, and was close to tears. He held them back though, he was not going to cry in front of his friends. He decides to sing a song by his favorite band, Three Days Grace, when everybody left. After everybody left, Naruto called his group and they already had their instruments. They brought his mic also. Yougito asks, "It was sakura again wasn't it? He nods "I don't even know why you chase her," says Bee. "Don't worry, i've given up on her," he says. "Good," says Yougito. What song do you want to play Naruto?" Gaara asks. Animal I Have Become," he says. "Good song," says Yougito. "Nice job pulling through Naruto. I would've gone crazy if the village treated me like that because I have the 8 Tails inside of me. The Kyuubi is inside of you, Naruto, and you are still strong. I am proud of you," says Bee. Little did they know, The rest of the Konoha 12 were watching and listening to what Bee said. Everybody was shocked. But they didn't care. He was still their friend, and Hinata still loved him. A/N: BTW, this was before the time skip. Back to the story.

"Thanks Bee," Naruto says. "Well, let's play," Gaara says. They play with the 11 people watching them. If you have this song, play it now.

* * *

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times I've tried**

**But I'm still caged inside**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(Gaara sings here with these...whatever they're called, backward c's) (This animal, This animal)**

**I can't escape myself**

**(I can't escape myself)**

**So many times I've lied**

**(So many times I've lied)**

**But there's still rage inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal i have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**Somebody wake me fr(om this nightmare)**

**I can't escape this hell**

**(Yougito and Bee join here with deep, demonic voices while Naruto catches his breath.**

**This animal X 7 A/N: to keep it simple**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal i have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal I have become)**

* * *

As soon as the song was done, the girls were crying, Sakura felt bad about what she did. Then Naruto opens his eyes since he was singing with his eyes closed. He stared wide-eyed at them. "How much did you hear...?" he asked nervous. "E-everything, Naruto-kun.," stammers Hinata "We'll leave this to you Naruto," says Gaara. "OK bye," says Naruto. They jump away, leaving Naruto. "Guys listen, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but-," he never finished, because Hinata jumped down and hugged him. Naruto was surprised, but didn't do anything. Hinata looks up an Naruto and confesses, "Naruto-kun, I have been wanting to tell you this ever since we were in the academy," she says, not once stuttering. "Naruto-kun, I love you. I have loved you ever since the academy." Naruto hugs her back and says, "I love you too, Hinata-hime." Hinata was stunned, and that's all the distraction he needed. He kisses her, soft and passionately. He pulls back and looks at her eyes. They held nothing but love. "Naruto I'm sorry for everything," Sakura says. It's Ok Sakura-chan," he says.

TIME SKIP 7 YEARS LATER

Naruto was the fifth Hokage. He already appointed Tsunade as his replacement, but he was going to be the Hokage for a long, long time, just like the Old Man. Hinata was his wife, and he loved her. They had 4 children, all girls. He was very happy. So was everyone else.


End file.
